


Cartwheels and pigtail pulling

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cartwheels, Flirting, M/M, Parkner Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: “So you think I’m gonna be able to break the world record for most cartwheels done in a minute?” Peter asks dubiously.“Well..duh. You’re Spider-Man, your whole thing is like flipping through the air and shit.” Harley explains, flailing around his hands.





	Cartwheels and pigtail pulling

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was made to make me suffer, i swear
> 
> idk how i did it but i did
> 
> thank FUCK

“So you think I’m gonna be able to break the world record for most cartwheels done in a minute?” Peter asks dubiously.

“Well..duh. You’re Spider-Man, your whole thing is like flipping through the air and shit.” Harley explains, flailing around his hands.

  
“Flipping through the air-...you know what nevermind. You do know that that doesn’t include doing like 70 cartwheels in a minute, right?” Peter asked. 

“Well, yeah but you can do it.” Harley stated.

  
“Are you sure?” Peter questioned, slightly nervous.

“Yeah. You’ve been working for this Peter!” Harley 

  
“Harley...I’ve been working for this for like an hour, I didn’t even know about the world record until you barged into my room at 8am demanding that I break it.” Peter explained.

“Ok, but still. I believe in you.” the southern boy declared.

Peter rolled his eyes but couldn’t quite manage to hide his smile. He moved to one end of the track, eyeing it curiously before shaking his head and taking a deep breath.

“KAREN, you’ll start the clock right?” Peter inquired. 

  
“Of course Peter! Shall I start the countdown?” his AI said in answer.

“Yeah, ok.” 

“Three, two, one, GO!”

With that, Peter started. While flipping around and feeling the whole world spin around him he could vaguely hear both KAREN and Harley count. He didn’t stop until he could hear a loud noise to indicate the end of the minute and simply let his body fall limply to the floor. He turned just enough so he could look upwards and see the sky and closed his eyes to try and stop the dizzying sensations, tuning out everything but the sounds of the wind and leaves in the distance to center himself. 

A few seconds or minutes or hours later he heard footsteps and the sound of someone walking around on grass and later the track. 

“Hey? Peter?” Harley whispered. 

He didn’t answer, still trying to calm his heart and not throw up on himself. 

What he got in return was a slight kick to his side. He groaned slightly, screwing his eyes shut even more. 

  
“What?!” he asked the other boy impatiently.

“Oh thank god you’re okay! Wait, are you okay?” Harley exclaimed nervously.

“I’m very dizzy and trying not to throw up so please..shh.” Peter replied, trying to relax again. 

“Oh..okay, sure. I’m just gonna…..” he trailed off, presumably sitting down next to Peter on the floor without saying anything else.

A few minutes later Peter already felt slightly better, so he decided to actually talk to his friend, who was obviously fidgeting and pulling out grass in worry and boredom. 

“So..did I do it?” he asked shyly.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah you did it!” Harley answered immediately.

“Hmm...I do feel like it’s cheating though. The other record breakers are all baseline humans and I’m not.” Peter continued, trying to get his friend to calm down even though he was still lying down with his eyes screwed shut.   
  
“I guess….are you feeling better now?” Harley questioned.

“Yeah, thanks.” Peter told him.

“Are you gonna get up then?” the other boy continued, sounding less worried already.

“Hmm..no it’s actually quite comfortable down here.” he said with a smirk. 

He heard Harley huff beside him before he started shuffling and eventually lying down beside him. 

  
“Hmm..joining me on the ground Princess? How noble of you.” Peter teased immediately, still refusing to open his eyes. 

Harley snorted. “No, I just don’t want to be the asshole that forced you to get up.” he explained.

“Sure thing Princess.” Peter mocked.

“You say that now but you still haven’t opened your eyes and it’s been like ten whole minutes.” Harley answered with an annoyed huff.

“Maybe I just don’t want to see your ugly mug.” Peter said, continuing the friendly banter.

“Excuse me? Ugly?! Bitch where?” Harley cried out.

Peter smiled slightly, shifting closer to the other boy. “You know, with all your ugly and annoying hair and that infuriating smirk and those stupid eyes of yours.” he explained, trying to sound casual but not really succeeding at it. 

Harley snorted at that. “You know you should be careful talking like that. It just sounds like you have a big ass crush on me and are very badly trying to pull my pigtails.” 

Peter chuckled slightly, shifting even closer. “Well, your hair is certainly long enough to be put into pigtails.” he deadpanned.

“Excuse me?” Harley exclaimed, turning slightly and going from the breath that Peter could feel on the left side of his face, facing him entirely. 

“Just saying. How do you know I’m not staying on the ground because I’m scared I’ll faint at how stunning you look under the shining morning sun?” he questioned.

When he got no answer to that, he opened his eyes and turned towards Harley, squinting at him. 

“You okay there Princess?” he asked, noticing Harley’s red face. 

“Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?” Harley blurted out before freezing completely, obviously shocked himself for asking. 

Peter just smiled softly at him. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask Princess. I would love to.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my back hurts
> 
> ok 
> 
> but i finished day 8
> 
> thank u jesus


End file.
